A CMDB (configuration management database) is well known as a database which holds various types of information about the components of an ICT (information and communication technology) system for performing integral configuration management. The CMDB supports a user understanding the relationship between the components of an ICT system, and enables the user to manage an information system.
The CMDB includes component information configured by a CI (configuration item) which configures an ICT system and a relationship between two CIs. The CI refers to details of, for example, hardware such as a server, storage, etc. which configures an ICT system, software, etc. The relationship refers to the correlation between CIs about, for example, which piece of hardware the hardware configuring the ICT system is connected to, etc.
An MDR (management data repository) is used in collectively managing the information about the CIs. The MDR holds operation management data of an ICT system, and corresponds to the DB (database) of operation management middleware. There are a plurality of MDRs, and each MDR stores a different type and amount of data to be processed.
An FCMDB (federated configuration management database) virtually integrates a plurality of CMDBs or MDRs to enhance the efficiency of operation management. The FCMDB provides a user with a unified view of component information.
FIG. 1 is a configuration of an FCMDB obtained by virtually integrating a plurality of MDRs. As illustrated in FIG. 1, identical entities indicating the same items may be registered in a plurality of MDRs 2 (for example, A″ of an MDR 12 (design information), A^ of an MDR 12 (performance information), A′ of an MDR 12 (component information)). An FCMDB 11 merges and registers the identical entities stored in the above-mentioned plural MDRs 2 as one entry. The merging process is called a reconciliation. The FCMDB 11 reconciles and unifies data in CI units.
It is preferable that the information stored in the FCMDB 11 be updated in real time when, for example, the states of servers in an ICT system 14 are updated so that the acquired information does not deviate from the state of an actual server when a client 13 acquires information from the FCMDB 11.
A method of updating the FCMDB 11 when the component information is changed may be federation, to be performed to update the information stored in the FCMDB 11. Federation refers to a method of associating data through communication of data between a plurality of MDRs 2 and the FCMDB 11.
The technology described in the following document is known.    Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 07-231317